Salvame
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: Norman, a cumplido 14 años y una misteriosa chica, a aparecido, ¿porque se parece a Agatha?, conseguira esa chica salvarse gracias a Norman? Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Hola, que pasa, tengo un montón de exámenes, pero intentare subir este próximo fin de semana,el siguiente capitulo, de este, de los retos de los guardianes, la continuación de Hora de aventuras y algo mas...

Por cierto Paranorman no es mio, y siento si esta mal hecho no se me ocurría mucho... T_T

* * *

><p>Norman, salio de su casa, decidido a ir a pie hacia su instituto, hoy seria su primer día en un instituto, acababa de cumplir los 14 años; durante el transcurso del paseo saludo a varios fantasmas,la gente ya se había acostumbrado a ello, los fantasmas eran amigables, esta vez no llegaría tarde.<p>

Llego hasta la entrada del instituto, justo cuando sonó la campana y entro saludando a varios grupos de chicos, abrió su taquilla y saco los libros que necesitaría ese día.

Al cerrar la puerta de la taquilla apareció asustando a Norman, su amigo Neil, saludándole – Hola, Norman... - Norman le miro sonriente – Hola, Neil...¿vamos a clases? - Claro- aseguro el otro...

Neil, había adelgazado un poco y se veía también mas alto aunque no llegaba a superar la altura de Norman; entraron en la clase de la señorita Wiswater, listos para saber quien seria esa tal profesora de química y física, ademas de matemáticas.

Neil se sentó atrás de Norman, y delante había una chica, la cual había ocultado su rostro de los chicos, por lo que Norman no la pudo ver.

Después de 3 horas intensivas de clases, los agotados alumnos tuvieron su merecido recreo, la primera en salir, fue la chica misteriosa, seguidos de los demás.

Un monton de chicas se rodearon alrededor de Norman, preguntado si algun familiar muerto suyo había hablado de ellas, Norman era popular, por el simple hecho de haberles salvado de la ``bruja´´. Norman empezó a entristecerse, sentía un vacío cada vez que recordaba a Agatha.

Neil, Norman y las chicas se sentaron en el césped, rodeando a los 2 chicos, entre la multitud de chicas, Norman diviso a lo lejos en las sombras y en lo mas apartado del patio, a la chica misteriosa.

Una chica de pelo rubio y ojos cristalinos, dijo - ¿ Sabes Norman quien es la nueva?

Norman solo seguía mirando a la chica misteriosa, había algo familiar en ella, aunque todavía no sabia el que - No, ¿quien es?

Otra chica de pelo rosa, artificial, y ojos verdes dijo – No lo sabemos, por eso lo preguntamos, estuvo cerca de ti, pero aseguro que esa chica es horrenda...

Norman paso el resto del recreo mirando a esa chica, la cual fue la primera en llegar a clase de biología. Norman fue el segundo y se acerco a la chica, que oculto su cara tras su pelo negro, fino y largo.

Norman la saludo – Hola, soy Norman...¿quien eres tu?...- la chica negó con la cabeza, Norman iba a decirle una cosa cuando Neil, le toco el hombro – Colega, la clase va a empezar, a sentarse...Ah, hola...

La chica solo le saludo con la mano, si que era tímida pensó para si Norman, y se sentó en su sitio.

Una vez que las clases terminaron, todos se fueron a casa, varias chicas saludaron a Norman mientras se iba, Neil había quedado con una chica, por lo que Norman volvió a casa solo.

Por el camino vio a la chica misteriosa, la saludo a lo lejos – hey, hola...

La chica salio corriendo susurrando- Soy una cobarde, soy una cobarde...

Norman, la persiguió podrían atropellarla si no miraba por donde iba – Eh, espera...A ese paso te atropellaran...

Como era de esperar, un coche iba a atropellar a la chica, pero el coche paro, cuando la chica levanto su mano y un rayo salio de ella, chamuscando la batería del coche, y parandolo de manera brusca, solo 3 personas fueron presentes de acontecimiento, el del coche, Norman y la chica que había parado el coche.

No miro a nadie y se fue, Norman sabia que ese rayo lo había visto en otra parte, pero su mente estaba en shock, cuando se recupero, el coche y la chica ya no estaban.

Volvió a casa, a parecer se encontró ``solo´´, sus padres habían salido según su abuela y la nota que dejaron, al parecer su hermana, habla caído de las escaleras hablando por su móvil, y se rompió el cuello.

Se puso descalzo y se sentó a ver una película de terror, junto su fallecida abuela. Fuera en el atardecer, a lo lejos en el principio del bosque, una casa salia de la nada, en la cual la chica misteriosa entraba junto a la profesora Wiswater.

-Muy pronto Norman se dará cuenta, es mejor decírselo...- ¡No!- grito la chica...

-No quiero, me da miedo lo que dirá, hará preguntas y yo...- la pelirroja suspiro – En algún momento tendrás que decírselo porque gracias a el, estas viva y aquí.

Dicho esto la puerta se cerro...

* * *

><p>Bueno, segundo capitulo, este finde semana...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Les traigo otro capitulo !

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, al llegar a la primera clase que era de arte, Norman vio a la chica misteriosa, por un momento se quedo embelesado; su pelo azabache estaba recogido en una larga trenza de espiga, que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo, tenia la piel pálida, como si los rayos del sol nunca la hubieran tocado.<p>

Llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color negro, al conjunto de unos jeans y deportivas del mismo color, lo que Norman no pudo apreciar fueron sus ojos, que se escondían cual tesoro oculto detrás de unas gafas de sol, eso extraño a Norman, ¿para que llevar gafas de sol en un día nublado?

Norman tomo valor y se acerco a ella, quien ponía un lienzo en blanco sobre el caballete, la saludo, pero como pensaba Norman, ella ni le miro, así que prosiguió para ver si seguía en monologo - ¿Que fue eso de ayer?

Por primera vez la chica miro a Norman y solo se encogió de hombros y le volvió a desviar la mirada, para coger unos pinceles y algo de pintura. Norman perdió el tiempo, pronto los demás llegaron y charlaban con Norman.

La profesora White llego y se callaron, un silencio perturbador calo en todos, hasta que la profesora dijo – Bien, dibujo libre, lo quiero para cuando termine la clase...

Norman dibujo al juez zombie que conoció años atrás, le había quedado muy bien, mejor de lo que pensaba, Neil le enseño el suyo y Norman tuvo lo que adivinar que era – Muy bonito, es un...trozo de nieve con pedazos de madera, pequeña. Pero Neil le rectifico – Es mi perro, no entiendes el arte moderno – Norman se encogió de hombros – Si tu lo dices.

Al poco rato los 2 chicos miraron a la dirección donde la chica misteriosa estaba, pues esa chica estaba siendo alabada por la profesora – Bravo, Agatha, es una mujer muy realista, y parece de la época colonial no es así... - Gracias, es mi difunta madre, con un traje típico de la época colonial.

A Norman se le paro el corazón, Agatha, no, no , no...No podía ser ella, ella estaba muerta, debajo de aquel árbol, no sin duda debió a ver escuchado mal, la profesora quizás se equivoco quizás quiso decir, otro nombre Dabatha, un nombre muy común...

No que va, por otro lado, su físico, su voz, lo de la madre fuera idéntico a los de Agatha. Sencillamente su Agatha estaba en el cielo.

La tal Agatha miro a Norman y le desvió la mirada de nuevo solo que esta vez con un leve sonrojo. Despues del recreo Agatha desapareció y no volvió en toda la semana, Norman pregunto por ella y los profesores le dijeron que Agatha estaba enferma y no vendría hasta nuevo aviso.

El viernes, Norman iba a recoger sus libros para volver a casa cuando una nota salio de su casillero:

_``Norman, reunete conmigo en el cementerio abandonado por la tarde´´_

Norman no sabia de quien era la letra, ni ponía hora o remitente,se la guardo en el bolsillo dela chaqueta y volvió a casa.

Saludo a sus padres y a su abuela que miraban el televisor. Subio las escaleras y paso por el cuarto de su hermana, esta dormia plácidamente, con una escayola en su cuello.

Entro en su habitación, y se tendió en la cama mirando el techo lleno de posters de zombies y brujas, su abuela aparecio de la nada y se puso delante de el.

Le vio pensativo y le pregunto como cualquier abuela muerta cotilla - ¿Te ocurre algo,cielo? - Norman se giro a un lado, pero la abuela se puso otra vez frente a su cara, Norman se volteo al otro lado – Norma...¿que ocurre? - volvió a preguntar la abuela...

Norman seguí sin mirarla – Abuela, alguien me cito al viejo abuela sonrió – de seguro es una linda chica, vamos ve, no la hagas esperar...

Norman no tenia nada que hacer y su abuela no la dejaría en paz, así que fue a coger su bicicleta, pedaleo hasta el viejo cementerio. Se veia viejo y oscuro, aparcó la bici y paso la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, miro para todos lados, pero no vio nadie.

Miro la hora eran las 17: 45, se sentó en una lapida y espero. En una de las ramas mas altas de un ciprés, una chica de melena roja,miro a Norman y sonrió, derepente se desvaneció...

* * *

><p>Bueno, quien sera esa chica? Y a quien espera Norman?<p> 


End file.
